A Different Path to Take
by ARandomAuthor14
Summary: Redo to A Different Life. In a world where Allen's past didn't suffer as much. Where he had a family that accepted him, even with the disfigured arm of his. His powers are great and are the same as his biological father's; Neah the 14th Musician. And where the betrayal of the 14th never came. Slight!AU Noah!Allen Rated T just to be safe. Pairings undecided!
1. Prologue

_**Author's note: **_**Well. This everyone is the redo of A Different Life! FINALLY!**

**Am I right? **

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Kasaiya: Hit it Allen!  
>Neah: DON'T BOTHER MY SWEET ADORABLE NEPHEW!<br>Allen: Kasaiya does not own Man. Thankfully…  
>Kasaiya: Well. THAT WAS A BIT MEA-<strong>

**Oo0o0oOPrologueOo0o0oO**

Looks of disbelief were shared amongst the quite dysfunctional family. Many gaped while others just stared with perplexed looks and widened amber eyes. It was very shocking to think that a fellow Noah…No. Fellow brother had just-

"Yep~! It's all true~!" Their Musician sung in a cheerful yet sincere tone. He was very amused to see his family at that state.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOMYGOSH! PLEASE TELL ME YOU NAMED HIM? WHAT'S HIS NAME?!" The bubbly and energetic 9th Apostle squealed as she bounced up and down with excitement.

"We've already decided to name him Allen." The 14th's wife said in a serene voice. Her chestnut locks of shimmering hair fell down her sides as she looked down to rub circles on her round stomach.

The Noah weren't fond of humans, especially exorcists like her, but, she was willing to cooperate. Plus, she wasn't like other humans. But a story like that will have to wait for a later time.

Road walked up to her and peered down to her stomach. She put a hand against the stomach and said in a sister-like way,

"Come soon Allen-kun…"

A smile graced the pregnant woman's lips, and silver orbs were visible under the fringe for just a second before it was covered as she tilted her head down.

But stories like this, always start with a _**tragedy**_ before the _**crescendo**_.

Oo0o0oO

Despair flowed through the air. One silly mistake cost him her life. His cries were followed by soft sobs. He looked down to see the little bundle in his arms. Glossy silver eyes looked back at him with sadness as though he knew what was going on.

'_How would he ever meet his mother?' _Neah thought solemnly. He held onto Allen tighter to signify that the boy was safe; that he needn't worry.

Determination flickered in those brown orbs as rays of light peered through the grey clouds.

"I'll protect you Allen. I won't let you be hurt." That small smile danced into a determined beaming grin, while the little baby boy gurgled before smiling and hearing the melodic voice exclaim,

"Time to bring you home Allen!"

And in a flash of white, the two had left the flower-covered grave's side and into a place were happy memories resided:

_**The Ark.**_


	2. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

_Chapter 1: The beginnings of A Different Life_

Sunlight washed over the mansion that housed the sadistic Noah. Footsteps and melodious humming echoed through the normally cheery hallway. Stylish messy white hair danced along with the owner's movements.  
>Familiar voices were heard around the corner and the boy instantly perked up; silver eyes beaming with happiness. He ran as fast as his 6 year old legs could take him towards the certain people.<p>

"Papa~! Tyki~!" He called with a cheerful tone as he rounded off the corner and onto the back of his beloved parent. A look of surprise dawned over the 17 year old-looking father, but a small smile had replaced it soon afterwards.

"Hey there Allen!" He greeted more like a brother than a father. He reached from behind and he guided Allen into his arms. The latter had his small palms on his father's shoulders.

"Papa! Take me with you outside! Please~?" Allen's eyes formed into those cute twinkling puppy dog eyes. A chuckle resounded beside them from Tyki, who had just watched the scene play before him.

"Well, what are you going to do Neah? We have a mission don't we?" The Portuguese asked before putting another lit cigarette into his mouth. The Noah in question only scoffed with mock disgust and concern.

"You should really quit. It's bad for your health!" He commented before moving Allen to side, further away from the puff of smoke that had been blown out. "Geez, children here!" He exclaimed with a comical expression.

Tyki just rolled his eyes while Allen's pupils darted back and forth between the two as they began to bicker about things he didn't really understand.

"Papa. Tyki. Breakfast~" Allen whined right after a loud thundering grumbling sound erupted from the depths of his stomach. Neah cracked up laughing while Tyki sighed and doing a mental face palm. Sometimes he'd wonder how Neah was suitable to care of the kid. He was as childish as any 12 year old could get!

Then again, Neah had been the one to care of Allen most of the time when he wasn't on any missions. "Well than, we'd better go!" Neah stated before striding towards the dining room.

"Papa…Can I go outside with you and Tyki?" Allen re-asked his question. Not satisfied that they went off the wrong track. Neah chuckled sheepishly before answering,

"Sorry kiddo. We've got a mission and it's too dangerous for you."

Allen pouted slightly before nodding. His eyes were glossy but he still got down from his father's arms. He started to walk to the dining room by himself when suddenly his father said that they could go to the candy store after the mission.

The white-haired boy's mood did a 180 and he turned around as he exclaimed an excited 'yay!', before running back to his father and giving him a great hug before running to the dining room where he'd be with Road, talking and eating at the same time, no matter how impolite it may sound.

Oo0o0oO

Piles tall and high towered over the Noah, and of course, a certain white-haired boy. Allen cheerfully ate different meals, only to cause the towers to grow higher. They dangerously wobbled, leaving some Noah anxious about being hit on the head with one-or a whole stack-plate.

They kept eating and soon breakfast was over. The Noah weren't particularly 'morning people' but, after having a nutritious meal they were fully energised!

They were ready to go out on a mission, which mostly everyone went off to. Leaving Allen alone with…Sheryl.  
>That daughter-complex-cute-raving-maniac-idiot-minister-of-Portugal-<br>Allen shook his head, trying to rid of all the thoughts on Sheryl. Although, the purple aura that shrouded him only continued to darken as Sheryl looked his way with a very enthusiastic grin.

"What should we do Allen-kun~~?" The older asked in a tone that the younger didn't really like. Allen gulped and turned away. He began to mumble, not really sure what to say. After all, he was pretty scared of Sheryl…

"_ALLEN-KUUN~~! YOU'RE SO CUUTE~~~!" Sheryl and Road glomped him simultaneously. They both smothered him and nuzzled their heads to his cheeks. Their grip was very, very, __**VERY**__ strong!_

Air was becoming hard to grasp. Forcing himself to hold into the air he had left, he struggled to break free from between the two.

"_L-l-le-let…G-g-g-o…!" Allen attempted to say, but the lack of air and constant choking was making his words very incoherent. They only continued until suddenly Neah burst into the room with an angered expression as he saw his son turning blue and was struggling._

_**BONK!**_

_Allen was now free from the two who were now nursing a big bump on their heads. Both had comical tears streaming down their cheeks as they stared at Neah with helpless expressions._

"_What did I tell you?" The 14__th__ began as he looked at them disapprovingly. He shook his head while he did a face palm and then rubbed his temples. He let out an aggravated sigh before he removed his hand and glared daggers. His amber eyes gleamed with rage, and Allen couldn't help but widen his eyes at how __**awesome**__ his dad was!_

_He honestly wished he could be like his dad when he grew up!_

"I know, let's play chess!" Sheryl suggested. Allen deadpanned at him. He was clearly disappointed at Sheryl's suggestion. He wanted to play Poker, but he knew the other would have a fit about how Tyki was a bad influence on him. MEANING, that Allen wouldn't be able to play Poker with Tyki for a week! That would be torture for them both, but for two different reasons…

For Allen, it was fun beating Tyki in Poker and watch as the older man try to figure out his trick in 'cheating'.

On the other hand, Tyki was completely determined to figure out the trick and beat Allen in Poker! He spent most of his free time practicing and thinking at the same time! He'd even do his best as to finish his missions earlier just so he could do just that!

And honestly, it was quite _laughable_. In Allen's opinion.

"Why chess?" Allen asked with a slight pout and whiny expression. Sheryl suddenly pulled out a white cloth and covered his nose while having a dreamy expression on. Allen on the other hand, would always be confused as to why Sheryl would get the cloth out. To him, it was odd and weird. 5% of the time on where Sheryl had gotten the cloth from and how fast he took it out, while 95% of time as to _why?_

Little did he know, that Sheryl was trying to cover the blood that threatened to spew out at Allen's cuteness.

Oo0o0oO

"**Checkmate."**

Sheryl's eyes blinked, once, twice and then thrice. He was very confused.

'H-h-how?!' He mentally said in shock. After playing with Allen, all the while teaching him the rules and how chess worked, he himself had won the first game once, but then suddenly the white-haired boy suddenly started winning each and every game!  
>He heard the other start laughing in amusement. He looked up back to his opponent who was laughing into their fist.<p>

"Y-your face! So priceless!" Allen exclaimed, still laughing with tears at the corner of his eyes. Sheryl pouted childishly, though it was very odd for a man his age and look.  
>He knew this boy was a genius and also cunning. He wondered how Allen managed to pull that off, but didn't ponder long on it.<p>

He already knew that Allen cheated at the game, but he also knew that he didn't cheat for the previous games other than the most recent. Allen was truly a genius, and he was very excited to see what Allen would become when he grew older. Although, Sheryl knew that he might not be able to have the body of a sixteen year old since it was more likely that he'd awaken at a young age, such as Road's age.

"It seems like you win…again." Sheryl said with a small smile. The younger smiled back at him and then got up from the one seater couch and did a few stretches. A few seconds after, he let out a small yawn. He needed something to distract him until his dad came back home.

"I'm just going to read a book…" Allen said, although he started to trail off at the end as he was already at the bookshelf in search for a book to kill time.

He gently ran his petite fingers along the spines of the books. Reading every name until he stopped at one that was completely white and had golden curved letters:

_The Pierrot_

For some reason, the last word echoed in his mind, 'Pierrot…?'

He shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts before hooking his finger atop the spine and pulled, before grabbing the book and placing it into both hands. He turned his back at the bookshelf, not bothering to fix the tumbled books.

Allen took a seat on the soft crimson red rug in front of the blazing fireplace. He moved to lie down on his side and begun to read.

The characters danced in his mind, the words flew through his mind, like lyrics he'd make with his dad. Blizzards of feelings and emotions stormed in his mind. His silver eyes reflecting those thoughts. A smile graced his face and for what seemed like a few seconds…

He was done.

Allen closed the book gently. He turned to find Sheryl no longer there, but his dad with a book on his face and was sleeping.

He blinked before looking at the antique grandfather clock. It had been 8am and now it was 4pm. When he looked back in his hands, it was no longer the book he had gotten.

He was too engrossed with the books, he never kept track of the titles and just kept reading non-stop.

A chuckle reached his ears and he turned to face his dad. He walked over and sat on his dad's lap. "I didn't notice you were back…" Allen said in an apologetic way. His father's hand got the book off and placed it to the side before ruffling the white locks.

"It's no problem! You must be tired from reading 10 novels!" Neah sang. Eyes widened.

"T-t-ten?!" Allen exclaimed in disbelief. Ten?! That was absurd! Sure it was possible, but there were nothing but really thick books on the shelves! _Tired…_

The word resounded in his mind, and only then did Allen notice his eyes begin to droop. A hand rubbed his back and brought him closer. Neah moved him into a comfortable position so that his son could sleep properly.

"Sorry I couldn't take you to the Candy Store. You look way too tired and I have to go to another mission. I promise I'll take you tomorrow though." Neah apologised. Allen shook it off. He understood his father was busy.

"It's okay…" Allen said quietly, but by no means inaudibly. Soon he fell into a sleep with very pleasant dreams of snow and clowns.

**Author's note: Well yeah. Stopped editing near the end, couldn't be bothered. Sorry about that. I really wanted to edit the end, but I'm just so tired and I know that if I don't do it now, then I'd forget to. Don't forget to review!**

**Thank you all. And reached 1913 words! YAY!**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hiatus.**

**I know how much you guys hate these things. I do too. But it was inevitable…And for that, I'm really, **_**really**_** sorry. I know you might've expected this to be a chapter, but unfortunately, it's not. You have every reason to hate me, after all I did keep you all waiting for _such_ a long time. I made you all wait and now I just crushed you all with a hiatus note...-sigh- **

**Lately, I've had little motivation to write a new chapter. I've tried and I've gotten inspired – although I just suddenly stop in the middle. My mind blank and I give up after an hour of forcing myself to continue.**

**The hiatus will be long – well, most likely – but I'll _try_ to make it shorter – **_**if**_** possible. I honestly hope you all understand. **

**What I am going to tell you – just so my writing style doesn't get super rusty – I'll edit and revise any of your stories! It'll be a great way to get motivation to write AND it will help your writing/stories – so…two birds one stone? So pretty much, I'm offering to be your beta readers. **

**If you're interested in this offer, please PM me and we'll talk to see how this'll work.**

**To those who've waited for 'I don't want to be Involved' re-write, I _am_ working on them. I've recently just started fixing up and polishing chapter one. It is, of course, _not_ done, and I will only upload once the 2nd chapter's polishing is done. Which will probably take up part of the reason for the hiatus for ALL stories. **

**-Bows- Thank you for all the support and encouragements, but I just need to put a hiatus to all my stories. **

**~ ARandomAuthor14**


End file.
